battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 22
The twenty-second episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan. Dan must face Brustom to get to Otherworld King Summary Dan begins a battle with Brustom, while Kenzo and Yuuki watch on. Meanwhile, the bearers of Core's light are with Kajitsu. Clackey is surprised that Mai helped Kajitsu. Mai thanks Suzuri for doing his part, and nicknames him Suzurin. Zungurii is upset that they're helping an enemy, however. When Dan summons spirits, Kajitsu is hurt. This is surprising to the others, because they destroyed the core system already. Brustom begins by playing blue, but then, surprisingly, plays a white spirit. He argues with Dan that there are no people suffering, and the blue world is a peaceful place. Dan summons Siegwurm, which hurts Kajitsu further. Magisa believes this is because it's a strong spirit, which requires a lot of core. Dan protests that there are indeed people suffering, and declares that he came to help Zungurii and the others. He believes that the humans who came to Otherworld are mistreating them. When Brustom brings out the Sacred Gungnir, it's revealed that the reason he's using white is because he has Yuuki's cards. Yuuki thinks that if Dan can beat Brustom, it will be like beating him. When Dan finally summons Meteorwurm, a huge light erupts from Kajitsu. Finally, Yuuki notices Kajitsu is there, whom he's been making suffer unintentionally. As Dan and Brustom's X-rare's battle each other, it brings Kajitsu even more pain. Ultimately, Dan loses the battle. Though Zungurii is upset, he didn't want Kajitsu hurt anymore either. Kazan takes Dan's deck after the battle, per the rules. Wanting to comply with them, Dan decides he'll accept being a subordinate to Otherworld King. Before Dan leaves with Yuuki and the rest, Yuuki requests that Magisa take care of Kajitsu. He regrets hurting her, and accepts this as a punishment. He also thanks Mai for helping Kajitsu. As the others watch Dan leave, Zungurii is hurt the most by this. He wonders to himself who is really an enemy now. Featured Card The ArmoredSacred Walhalance. It can send spirits with 4000 BP or less to the hand. Matches Dan vs. Brustom Turn 1 (Dan): -Dan summons Lizardedge at LV2 and Ankillersaurus. Turn 2 (Brustom): -Brustom summons The Soldier Gustav, and Berserker-Gun and LV2. -Brustom attacks with both spirits. Dan takes a life for each. Three lives remain. Turn 3 (Dan): -Dan brings Lizardedge to LV1. Then he summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm and Ankillersaurus. Brustom takes a life for each. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Brustom): -Brustom summons Berserker-Magnum at LV2 and The Sacred Gungnir Turn 5 (Dan): -Dan brings Siegwurm to LV3 and Lizardedge to LV2. Turn 6 (Brustom): -Brustom summons The ArmoredSacred Walhalance at LV2. He removes all core from Berserker-Gun and Berserker-Magnum to give Walhalance their core. Then, he brings The Sacred Gungnir to LV2. Turn 7 (Dan): -Dan attacks with Siegwurm, using Clash. Brustom blocks with Walhalance. With its LV2 effect, he exhausts The Sacred Gungnir, adding 4000 BP. Siegwurm is destroyed. Turn 8 (Brustom): -Brustom brings Walhalance to LV3. -Brustom attacks with Walhalance. With its LV3 effect, Ankillersaurus and Lizardedge are returned to Dan's hand. For the attack, Dan takes a life. Two lives remain. -Brustom attacks with The Sacred Gungnir. Dan takes a life. One life remains. Turn 9 (Dan): -Dan summons Lizardedge, and two Erimakilizard. Then, he summons The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm at LV3. For this, he depletes Lizardedge. -Dan wants to attack Walhalance with Meteorwurm. However, he can't use clash, because Walhalance has armor against red. Brustom uses Diamond Strike in flash timing. He takes one core from Walhalance, which brings it to LV2, but it's refreshed. Then, he blocks with Walhalance. Next, Brustom plays Arms Impact, destroying Gungnir. Then, he destroys both Erimakilizards, because their cost is equal. Walhalance is defeated in the battle. Turn 10 (Brustom): -Brustom summons The GiantEmperor Alexander. -Brustom attacks with Alexander. Dan takes his last life. Winner: Brustom Cards Used Red BS02-001: Lizardedge SD01-001: Erimakilizard SD01-003: Ankillersaurus SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm BS07-X25: The StarEmperorDragon Meteorwurm White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS04-035: Berserker-Magnum SD01-021: The Sacred Gungnir BS06-X24: The ArmoredSacred Walhalance BS07-076: Diamond Strike Blue BS04-060: The Soldier Gustav BS07-084: Arms Impact BS07-X28: The GiantEmperor Alexander Cast *Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura *Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai *Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda *Mai Viole- Ayako Kawasumi *Clackey Ray- Daisuke Ono *Hideto Suzuri- Daisuke Sakaguchi *Kenzo Hyoudo- Aya Endo *Magisa- Satsuki Yukino *Zungurii- Ai Horanai *Serge- Daisuke Hirakawa *Brustom- Hiroomi Sugino *Kazan- Kenji Nomura Main Staff *Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka *Storyboard: Tetsuya Watanabe *Episode Director: Jun Takahashi *Animation Director: Ataru Nagasu Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan